Save the Last Dance For Me
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: He'd watched her dance with every guy at Cafe Diem all night. Watched her laugh & smile, watched her sip champagne, as the bubbles tickled her nose, & her long dark hair cascaded down the bare skin of her back. He'd watched Fargo accidentally cop a feel, watched Henry swing dance her around the floor, & was now currently watching Carter attempt what was supposed to be a salsa...
1. Save the Last Dance For Me

******Save the Last Dance For Me**

******Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

**Summary: He'd watched her dance with every guy at Cafe Diem all night. Watched her laugh and smile, watched her sip champagne, as the bubbles tickled her nose, and her long dark hair cascaded down the bare skin of her back. He'd watched Fargo accidentally cop a feel, watched Henry swing dance her around the floor, and was now currently watching Carter attempt what was _supposed_ to be a salsa... Was inspired by Michael Buble's rendition. Have you see the music video? It's got Erica in it!**

The party celebrating the town's triumphant survival- in the form of Trevor Rockwell, the former Dr. Trevor Grant from nineteen-forty-seven, buying the town to keep it open- was still going strong four hours after it'd began. Wine, champagne and all sorts of decadent, calorie filled treats flowed without end, and the music from the jukebox blared loud, with almost everyone on the dancefloor. Zane chuckled, to something Vincent said, and glanced around, sipping his wine. Zoe was back from college and back in a relationship with Lucas, Allison was having a baby, Grace was home and making her marriage to Henry work, and he and Jo were finally on the right track- the permanent one. All in all, it was turning into the perfect evening.

The sound of laughter reached his ears, and he looked up, to see Jo out on the dance floor, the handkerchief skirt of her peach colored dress whirling around her as she spun. The gold, blonde and light brown highlights she'd added to her hair hours earlier- declaring that she was going to add a little variety to her dark wardrobe to go with the new beginning they were going to start soon- glimmered in the light, as the ring sparked on her finger. The gold bangles she wore on her left wrist clicked and jangled as she moved, and her beige heels only made her long legs all that much longer- she was a true sight to behold, and Zane couldn't tear his gaze away.

"Having fun, Zane?" He turned, to find Allison watching him, a glass of cider in her hand. He grinned.

"Always." He replied. "Congrats, by the way." She gave him a warm smile, taking a seat beside him, the skirt of her blue dress brushing his knee.

"And to you- Jo showed me the ring earlier. I just... had no idea she was going to propose." He chuckled.

"Neither did I." The pair sat in silence for several minutes while the festivites continued around them, before Allison asked,

"So, when's the wedding?" He choked on his drink, and she laughed. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

"Give us a few months to enjoy the engagement, Allison." The older woman grinned.

"Will do. Just... remember to invite us to the wedding."

"Of course you'll be there. Wouldn't be a party without you and-" He glanced up, in time to see Carter trip on Zoe's feet as he took her on a turn around the dance floor. "Well, without you there, Allison." She chuckled, shaking her head.

"Just don't let Jack anywhere near the dance floor without some sort of padding, Zane." Allison told him, pressing a kiss to his cheek before getting up and going to check on Zoe and her sore toes.

"I promise." He muttered, turning back to his drink.

_For everyone's sake._

* * *

"Can I walk you home?" She looked up into Dr. Buble's bright green eyes. If she remembered correctly, he was a psychologist at GD, doing research on the affects that music had on people with mental illness- that was_ if_ she remembered correctly. She'd had so much champagne that the room was nothing more than a carousel of noises, smells, music and light. Normally, she'd have a few shots of ouzo, or a glass of wine- right, she'd had a glass of the nineteen-forty-seven chardonnay Grant had given them, and a beer on top of it. Okay, so that was a little- who was she kidding? A_ lot_ more- than her normal alcohol intake, but it was a celebration.

GD was going to remain open, because Eureka was still going to exist thanks to Grant buying the town, which meant no one was going anywhere and she would still have her job as Head of Security.

Allison and Carter were having a baby.

Oh, and she and Zane were engaged.

_That_, by far, was the most important.

She gave him a soft smile, slow and leisurely. "No." She replied curtly. "But I'll let you dance with me." She took his hand, letting him pull her onto the dance floor. He held her close, her body pressing against his, and he gave her a soft smile as she gulped. They fell easily into the dance, moving about the dance floor,

"Have you ever danced before?" She looked up at him.

"When I was a child. I wanted to be a dancer." He nodded.

"Professionally, perhaps?" She shook her head.

"No. Never professionally."

"You should have been. You're a natural." She blushed, glancing quickly at the counter. Zane was engaged in conversation with Henry and Grace, and she felt heat travel up her chest. Suddenly, even the two single straps holding her halter up seemed like even too little clothing as he glanced her way. When the music ended, Dr. Buble kissed her knuckles and thanked her, watching as the Head of Security grabbed a champagne flute off a passing tray and slipped into the crowd.

_"Jo!"_ She didn't even get a sip of her champagne as someone grabbed her hand and yanked her backwards onto the dance floor.

* * *

The strains of Van Morrison's _Moondance_ floated through the room; most of the couples had retired to the tables or sofas, leaving a select few on the dance floor, Jo and Carter among them.

He'd watched her dance with every guy at Cafe Diem all night. Watched her laugh and smile, watched her sip champagne, as the bubbles tickled her nose, and her long dark hair cascaded down the bare skin of her back. He'd watched Fargo accidentally cop a feel, watched Henry swing dance her around the floor, and was now currently watching Carter attempt what was_ supposed_ to be a salsa... or, so he thought. From where he was sitting, he couldn't be sure. It could be the Chicken Dance for all he knew.

One thing was certain- the man was a good sheriff, but a horrible dancer.

Scratch that, the man couldn't dance his way out of a _paper bag_.

Henry chuckled as Carter attempted to dip Jo and then lift her into the air in a step seen only on TV. She kicked him in the chin. He had to admit, it was quite funny to watch. As they returned to the familar four-step pattern, Carter looked down, muttering the steps to himself, and inadvertently, stepped on her feet. She stumbled back, gently pushing Carter's chin up, and taking lead. It was only when he went to spin her out, and instead ended up holding onto both her hands, thereby dragging himself with her, that Zane decided he'd watched enough to intervene- and remove both Jo and Carter from the misery and embarassment. Setting his glass down, he excused himself from the conversation and made his way to the dance floor.

She owed him a dance, after all.

* * *

"Mind if I cut in, darling?" She looked up into Zane's bright blue eyes.

"Of course." She smiled at Carter, pressing a kiss to his cheek before taking Zane's hand. "Go ice your chin, Carter. I'm in good hands." As the sheriff limped off the dance floor- she'd accidentally kicked him in the shin- Zane pulled her close, taking her hand in his and wrapping his arm around her waist. He pulled her close as the music started up, and she gasped softly as her soft curves slid into place with his hard planes. He smiled at her, and soon began leading her around the floor in a salsa.

Michael Buble's rendition of _Save the Last Dance For Me_ played around them, but neither noticed the other couples on the floor- they only had eyes for each other. He easily led her about the floor, humming the tune softly in her ear. "I hear Dr. Buble asked if he could walk you home."

She looked up at him, eyes alight. "He did." Slowly, Zane arched an eyebrow.

"And? I hope you didn't forget who's taking you home." She grinned.

"I told him no." She breathed the last word softly; it caressed his cheek, warm and inviting like the sun on a hot summer day. Chills raced up his spine and he returned her grin, pulling her closer until she was flush against him. Their hips moved in sync, and she subtly pressed her hips against his, a tantalizing smile on her face as he spun her out. Her black hair spun around her, along with her skirt, and she laughed as he pulled her back in to him.

"Remember, you're gonna be in my arms tonight." He whispered as they fell back into the familiar closed salsa position._ And every night from now on._ Neither noticed how the rest of the partygoers were watching the couples- about eight or so- on the dance floor. "So save the last dance for me, Jojo."

"This is the last dance." She replied. He chuckled softly.

"You know what I mean-" A warm flush soon spread over her chest and up her neck, and he grinned, holding her closer as the understanding sunk in.

"Jackass." She whispered as he spun her out; he instantly pulled her back in, she slammed into him, her breathing heavy, their bodies pressed tight together. A moment passed in silence as he stared into her eyes, before lowering his lips to hers and drinking her in. She wrapped her arms tight around his neck; their feet continued to work, repeating the familiar salsa steps, and as he broke the kiss and rested his forehead to hers, he felt the familiar spark that existed between them. She pulled away, twirling out, her laughter bubbling around her. She let the music capture her, and he watched with delight as she gave in to her rhythm; the Latin in her blood was showing through as her body took over, throwing her normal calm reserve out the window. She spun back towards him, letting him catch her hands and pull her back into his embrace. They continued to dance, enjoying the feel of being in each others' arms, and after a moment, he whispered,

"I love you, Jo."


	2. I Love You, Oh So Much

******Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

**A/N: Yes, the first chapter takes place during the celebration at the end of the series. This chapter and the subsequent ones that follow are just little glimpses into Jo and Zane's life together- not in any real chronological order. **

**Thanks to crazy4jacksonrathbone for reviewing 1.**

The music was the first thing that met her as she walked through the door. Michael Buble's voice, the strains and lyrics, and that very familiar tune led her to the living room, where Zane was dancing with their six-year-old daughter. She was balanced on the tops of her father's shoes, holding tight to his hands, her own small feet bare. She was dressed in her pink princess dress, and had a plastic tiara balanced between her black pigtails.

Jo leaned against the nearby wall, crossing her arms over her chest, watching her husband and daughter in contented silence. The sight before her was perhaps the most beautiful that she'd seen in the last six years, and she once again began to wonder how the hell she'd gotten so damn lucky to have a man like Zane to share her life with. Something in the stars had aligned the day they met- even long ago in her timeline- and somehow, that thing had pushed and pushed until she'd once again stumbled into Zane's arms.

The glimmer of her wedding ring caught her eye, and she glanced down, a small smile tugging at her features. That ring was a very small reminder of what she had to look forward to for the rest of... well, forever. And if it was anything like the sight before her, she couldn't wait.

That little girl proved it.

Just like her father did.

* * *

"Daddy, what are we doing?" The child looked down at her feet as they danced, and Zane chuckled.

"It's called a salsa, baby girl. Just a dance."

"Oh." The child looked up at him, her wide blue eyes bright with curiosity. "Does Mommy salsa?"

"Absolutely. She's a wonderful salsa dancer. And in fact, salsa is what Mommy and I were doing the night Mr. Rockwell bought the town." The child nodded, not understanding, but trusting her father's words. Zane watched his child, saw how she kept a close eye on her feet to make sure she was doing it right- even though he was the one who was doing the dancing- and couldn't help but think of the woman she so looked like. She had every bit her mother's personality and beauty, though she possessed his own bright blue eyes. And right now, she was giggling and enjoying dancing with him. _Just like your Mommy._

"Daddy?" He was pulled from his thoughts as she shook his hand.

"What is it, baby girl?" He asked, and a moment passed, before she asked if he could spin her. "Of course I can. Go on, step down."

She jumped off his shoes, and he took her hand, spinning her slowly. "Faster, Daddy!" She laughed as he let her spin, a ballerina in a music box, her long black pigtails flying around her. Suddenly, though, something caught her attention, and she stopped, crashing into her father and throwing her arms around his legs to steady herself.

"You okay, baby girl?" He asked, worry that she'd hurt herself coming over him in full force.

* * *

"Mommy!"

She looked up in time to see her child rush towards her. On instinct, she knelt down, scooping the little girl into her arms once she was in close reach. "There's my baby girl!" Jo hoisted the child onto her hip, gently brushing strands of black hair off her small face.

"I was dancing with Daddy! Did you see?" She nodded, straightening the tiara on her child's head.

"I saw. You were doing so good!" She hugged her little girl close, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Her dark eyes slid towards her husband, and she couldn't help the grin tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"We were salamieing." Jo's gaze snapped back to her baby, and her eyebrows rose in confusion.

"Ah-"

"Salsaing. Not salamieing. We were doing salsa." Zane corrected. His wife nodded slowly. 'Got it' she mouthed, as the child snuggling into her mother's side. He chuckled, joining his family. He stole a quick kiss, running a hand up Jo's back. "I picked up our usual from Cafe Diem. You hungry?" He asked; Jo shook her head.

"No. Thank you though. It'll stay warm, right?" At her husband's look, she blushed. "Right. It's Vincent's cooking, how could I forget." She set the little girl down after pressing a kiss to the dark hair. Then, she grabbed the front of her husband's over-shirt and pulled him close. "How are you?" Her arms went around his waist, and he shrugged.

"Keeping a rambunctious six-year-old princess entertained while her mommy had to help get her Uncle Carter out of... whatever Uncle Carter got himself into. How'd that go by the way?" She chuckled, tightening her arms around his waist.

"Honestly, I don't know how Carter managed to get himself stuck in the antigravitational field, let _alone_ how he got into Section Six, especially since his access to that particular section was revoked after the ferret incident, and I don't wanna know." He chuckled, and she couldn't help joining in. "But it went okay. Carter's... a little beat up and a lot bruised, but I think he's ego's taken the most damage- mainly because I was the one who had to come in and free him."

Zane laughed, shaking his head. "A bruised ego's good for him. Believe me." He replied, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close. She 'hmm-ed' in response, her gaze going to the stereo. A moment passed, before he asked, "What are you thinking, babe?"

She looked up at him. "Dance with me." A grin tugged at his lips.

"I'd love too." Slowly, she pulled her arms from around his waist and took his hand, laying her other on his shoulder. He pulled her closer, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand before leading her in the salsa. They danced in silence for several minutes, before he said, "I love you so much, Jojo." She pressed a kiss to his lips as he spun her out and brought her back in.

"I thought you were dancing with me, Daddy!" The two turned to see their child standing in the several feet away, arms crossed, a pout on her small features.

"How about I save the last dance for you, baby girl? Okay?" She nodded.

"Promise?" Zane chuckled.

"I promise, Clarissa."


	3. Go and Have Your Fun

******Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

The small party was quiet; just a few close friends gathered at SARAH, enjoying a night of dinner and dancing in celebration of Carter and Allison's impromptu wedding a week earlier. Everyone appeared to be having a good time.

Well, almost everyone.

Jo sat on the sofa, watching Carter and Allison, a glass of wine in her hands. Her eyes filled with tears, and she struggled to keep them from falling. The happy couple invoked distant, yet still painful memories of the life she'd lost, the man she'd lost. And although she'd gotten him back- well, a form of him- there were times, like now, that would catch her by surprise and squeeze her heart, as though trying to stop it mid-beat. It brought back nights of them curled up on the sofa, watching movies or making out, of curling up in bed or sharing rocky road in the kitchen. It invoked heartache and pain, and made a part of her yearn to be back in the old timeline.

"What's wrong, Josefina? The wine not strong enough?" She turned; Zane stood leaning against the back of the sofa. A small smile instantly tugged at her lips, and she reached up, grabbing ahold of his tight shirt and pulling him down to her. Their lips met, and she drank him in, temporarily forgetting the heartache that had held her in its grip moments earlier. Zane sighed into the kiss, and reached down, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer, until she was kneeling on the sofa. As they broke apart, her teeth slid out to run over her lower lip, and she smiled at him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Carter and Allison watching- a flicker of something passed over Allison's face, Jealousy? Fear? Hate?- and Jo sighed.

It'd been weeks since the crew had been found- no, nearly a month- and Jo had tried to get over it as best she could. She hoped Allison would have the courtesy to do the same, especially now that she and Carter were married. Apparently she couldn't though.

"Just get over it, Allison. You've got Carter, now leave us alone." She looked back at Zane, he wrapped his arm tighter around her; from the soft warning in his tone, he obviously thought Allison should have gotten over it as well. He had, after all. He smirked softly at her, before pressing a kiss to the side of her mouth.

* * *

"SARAH, we've listened to this song for the last hour and a half." Fargo whined, as Holly spun around the living room. The holographic redhead appeared to be having a good time, for which everyone was grateful.

"I quite like it, SARAH." Holly replied, as she took a seat on the sofa next to Fargo.

"Jo requested I play the song again, Dr. Fargo. She seems quite taken with the song." SARAH replied. Fargo and Holly exchanged a glance.

"Jo requested you play this?" He asked.

"Yes." Fargo raised his eyebrows. He opened his mouth to say something, when Holly squealed in delight.

"What?"

"Douglas, look!" He turned, to see Jo in the area between the living room and kitchen, dancing quietly by herself. "Go dance with her! She needs a partner!"

* * *

"She's been dancing to that song all night. Can't we change it to something else?" Carter whined. Zane chuckled, watching as his girlfriend led Andy around the living room in a salsa. Seems the robot didn't know that he was supposed to lead.

"She likes it, let her have her fun." He replied. Just as the last strains began to wane, Carter opened his mouth to request a different song-

"Again, SARAH, please." Jo beat him too it. He groaned, causing the others to laugh.

"SARAH! Enough with the Michael Buble! It's getting old!"

"Sorry, Jack, but Jo requested-"

"Because she's taken control of the music-"

"Carter!" He didn't get to finish, as Jo made her way towards him. She grabbed the sheriff's hands, hauling him onto the makeshift dance floor, and immediately began trying to teach him how to salsa. It lasted all of five minutes; he stepped on her toes and tripped, throwing the pair head over heels into the back of the sofa.

"That's it, I quit! If you wanna dance, get Zane! That's why he's whipped, he's supposed to do stuff like this with you!" Carter said, climbing to his feet and returning to Allison and Zane, leaving the former deputy sitting on the floor against the sofa, a stunned pout on her pretty features. Zane and Allison were laughing so hard that they didn't have the breath to protest.

"I'll salsa with you, Jo."

* * *

"Since when has Kevin taken salsa lessons?" Allison shrugged.

"I don't know-"

"Started a couple years ago." The couple turned to Zane. "Said it was a way for him to meet girls, and that maybe it'd help him get a girlfriend." He sipped his drink, watching as Kevin led Jo enthusiastically in the Latin dance. "Told him it was better than what I was doing." Carter snorted.

"You got Jo all on your own, Zane. Give yourself more credit than that." Carter told him. "She's a great girl. But if you get out of line in any way, I'll make those tracking cuffs permanent." Zane shook his head, a smile blooming on his features. "You don't mind her dancing with everyone else here? You seem quite... possessive of Jo." Zane narrowed his eyes.

"Only with you, Carter." He replied. The sheriff started, taken aback. Zane shook his head.

"I told her to go and have her fun." Allison rested her head on Carter's shoulder.

"I've known Jo a long time, but I've never seen this side of her." Carter chuckled.

"I have. Once- during that incident with the purple haze. She was... acting like a teenage party girl. You know the type. Bubbly. Really, really bubbly. It was scary." He shuddered at the memory. Allison chuckled as Zane listened, confusion on his face.

"She was acting on subconscious impulses, Jack. She's probably never allowed herself to be a party girl- or a girl of any kind, for that matter- and so when the pollen hit, that impulse came out." Carter nodded.

"It was still scary." Zane raised any eyebrow.

"Do I even want to know?" The couple shook their heads.

"So, you gonna let her dance with Kevin all night?" Carter asked, turning his attention back to Jo and the teen. Zane set his drink down and chuckled.

"I made her promise to save the last dance for me. Now if you'll excuse me." And they watched him gently cut in on the dance and take over leading Jo about the room.


	4. And in Who's Arms You're Gonna Be

******Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

******A/N: _This_ chapter is the reason for the M rating, though I_ really_ tried to keep it to T. I _swear,_ I tried. If I need too, I'll remove it. **

Rain pounded on the windows, begging entry, only to be denied. She winced, wrapping her arms around her belly. Moments passed before her eyes snapped open and she choked out a gasp. A soft whimper escaped her lips as she pulled the covers from her body and scooted to the edge of the bed, legs dangling over the side; she couldn't deny the slickness sliding down her thighs any longer, and bit her lip, fingers curling tight around sheets beneath her. She took deep, controlled breaths, before pushing herself up and making her way from the bedroom.

"Zane?" Her husband sat on the sofa, putting the finishing touches on their baby's scrapbook, the soft strains of their song playing quietly in the background. He looked up, and instantly, his eyes sparked with worry. He was off the sofa, the scrapbook forgotten with one look at her face.

"It's time, isn't it?" He asked softly, wrapping an arm gently around her waist. She nodded, giving him a strained smile.

"Yeah. My... my water broke..."

"I'll call Zoe, and then shall I get everything ready or would you prefer to go to the infirmary, Jo?" AIDA asked. The laboring young woman shook her head.

"No. A... a homebirth, like we planned." Jo had made up her mind, not long after finding out that she was pregnant, to have a homebirth. The roots of her descision were ingrained in her life before Eureka- she herself had been born at home, as had her older brothers, her mother and aunts. When she was little, her mother had told her stories about how calm it had been the night she'd been born- with the patter of rain on the roof and the soft strains of The Drifters' number one hit playing softly in the background. Her brothers had always associated this song with her, and she'd always thought of it as hers. This was a special night- as special as her the day she'd gotten married; another milestone, and like every other milestone in her life, that song had always been there, and it would be here tonight, as she and Zane became parents.

"Zoe said she'll be right over."

"Thank you, AIDA." Zane replied, helping Jo onto the sofa. She leaned over, groaning softly as her labor began.

* * *

"Zane? Jo?" The door to forty-twenty Coriolis Loop swung shut behind the young woman, and she quickly rushed towards the voices in the living room.

"That's it, Jojo. Breathe, that's my good girl."

"How far is she?" Zoe asked, dropping her things on the floor and kneeling beside Jo.

"Started... about an hour ago..." The older woman whimpered, squeezing Zane's hand. He rubbed her back, pressing a fervent kiss to her temple. Zoe checked her over quickly, before noting the soft melody playing in the background.

"Michael Buble?" Jo nodded. "Nice." She watched Zane jump as Jo squeezed his hand, a cry of pain escaping her throat, and was suddenly brought back to the situation at hand. "Okay, um... let's get you in a more comfortable position, okay, Jo?"

"Are you sure you're qualified for this, Zoe?" Jo asked, as the younger woman helped her to her feet.

"I'm a certified midwife and doula, Jo. And I'm doing my OB residency at GD, remember? I'm plenty qualified. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, Zo." The other woman replied as they helped her up the stairs to her and Zane's bedroom. The trio was forced to stop several times on their way as contractions stopped Jo in her tracks more than once, but they finally made it.

"We said a waterbirth, right? Or just a regular homebirth?" Zoe asked, coming back into the room with the things she'd left in the living room. AIDA was playing the soft tune throughout the house, having downloaded it from Jo's ipod onto her harddrive. Jo looked at Zane, who shrugged and resumed his rubbing of her back.

"Um..." Jo stopped, doubling over as a contraction grabbed hold. She struggled not to cry out, and Zoe was suddenly on her other side, rubbing her back and brushing her sweaty hair out of her eyes.

"Deep breaths, Jo. Deep breaths. You can scream, there's no rule in childbirth that says you can't scream. It's perfectly natural." Zoe whispered soothingly to her friend. A moment passed, before Jo did as told, her screams slicing the air. "That's a good girl, Jo. That's a good, good girl. Now, why don't you lay back and let me check you." As Jo did as told, Zoe pulled on a pair of hospital gloves, watching as Jo tiredly lifted her legs.

"I just want it to be over." She panted, turning to meet her husband's eyes.

"It will be, Jojo. Soon." The sound of Zoe getting off the bed and removing her gloves brought them both back to the present.

"You're nearly five centimenters, Jo. Why don't you get up and walk around, that'll help progress your labor."

* * *

"How did my mom do this? How did Allison do this?"

Zane chuckled softly and continued his rubbing of her back. He didn't say anything, just continued tending to his wife. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, with Jo crouched between his legs, leaning back against him. She rested her head against his chest, one hand gripping tightly to his thigh. Gently, he reached up, running his fingers through his wife's black hair, brushing it away from her eyes. She tilted her head back, looking up at him, taking quick, shallow breaths as the contraction ripped through her body.

"That's my Josefina." He whispered, continuing to stroke her hair. "You're doing good." He pressed a swift, gentle kiss to the top of her head, and she shut her eyes tight, digging her nails into the skin of his thigh as the next contraction hit. Zane barely winced, concern for his wife winning out. Once the contraction passed, he gently pushed her forward. "Come on, let's get you up and walking around again."

* * *

She rested against him, arms around her husband. Zane pressed a firm kiss to her hair, tightening his grip on his wife. They swayed gently to the music; every so often, Jo would tense as another contraction wrapped itself around her body, and she'd tighten her grip on his shirt. They'd walked up and down the hallway, stopping whenever a contraction hit. Eventually, they returned to the bedroom, and after Zoe checked her progress, Zane helped her to her feet, pulling her into his arms. The gentle swaying helped calm Jo down, and he found himself humming along to their tune.

She whimpered, shifting in his embrace; he never stopped swaying. "You know I love you so. So, so much. I'll never let you go, Jojo. I promise." He pressed a firm kiss to her head, and she chuckled softly as the contraction released her.

"What about her?" She asked softly, referring to the reason she was in this pain in the first place. He scoffed.

"I'll never let her go either. Neither one of you." She let her eyes close briefly, relishing the feel of his arms around her and his heartbeat in her ear. This would most likely be the last time they'd get to do this for a long time, and she treasured it. Their daughter would be here soon.

"This is nice." He nodded at her soft whisper, catching sight of Zoe snapping a picture out of the corner of his eye. He gave the younger Carter a small smile, which she returned. He had to make sure that image made it into the scrapbook. They continued to dance slowly to the music, before Jo whispered, "It's not exactly a salsa." He chuckled.

"No salsaing. Not with the state you're in, Jojo. Not for a while. Content yourself with this. You'll be back to salsaing soon. I promise." Her breathy chuckle made his heart flutter and he gripped her firmer.

"I'm holding you too that, Donovan." She pulled away to look up at him. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, before she cried out and pulled away, doubling over. "Zoe?" The young doctor was at her friend's side in the blink of an eye. "They aren't... stopping..."

"That's because you're nearly dialated- or fully. Either way, it's time we got you settled." With Zoe's help, they managed to get the heavily laboring young woman to the bed, where a copious amount of pillows waited for her. Zane slipped behind her, holding his wife in his arms as she slid her legs up. Zoe pulled on a fresh pair of gloves and gently pried Jo's knees apart. "Jo, take deep breaths, okay?"

"I have been, Zoe! They don't help!" She snapped. The young doctor nodded.

"Well they're going to have to. And it looks like a waterbirth is out."

"Why is a waterbirth out?" Zane asked, as Jo dug her nails into his hand and let out a pain-filled bellow. Her head lolled back as the pain passed and she hungrily, greedily gulped air into her burning lungs. His blue eyes filled with worry, "Zoe, why is a waterbirth out?" The younger woman glanced at her friend.

"Because she's fully dialated. We don't have time to fix a waterbirth. So Zane, I want you keep her calm, okay?" He nodded, pressing a kiss to his wife's hair. "And Jo, when the next contraction comes, you're going to push. Can you do that for me?" The woman nodded. Zoe took a deep breath. "Ready Jo?" She asked, giving her friend a big, reassuring smile.

* * *

An earth-shattering, blood-curdling, pain-filled primal scream cut through the air. Her body screamed in pain, but nothing compared to the torture that was happening between her thighs.

"That's it, Jo! Keep pushing!" She barely registered Zoe's order, nor did she hear the gentle encouragement from her husband for the blood rushing in her ears. The familiar strains of her melody were the only thing she really registered through the massacre her body was going through, and she dug her nails deeper into her husband's flesh. "I can see her." Zoe told her, smile in her voice; Jo choked out a gasp. "You're doing great, Jo!"

Another scream ripped itself from her throat, once again primal and carnal in nature, and she buried her nails even deeper into Zane's hand, cutting right to the bone. His only concern was for his wife, and he gently brushed her hair off her neck. "I love you, Jojo." He whispered, and she tilted her head back, giving him a small, pained smile as she sucked in air and Zane helped her sit up.

"It hurts." She choked out, and Zoe nodded.

"I know. I... I don't _know_..." Jo and Zane stared at her as she struggled to speak. "What I meant, is that... the head is the biggest part of the baby, and it's always the most painful. That's... what they taught us in... medical school." She amended, and Jo nodded weakly. "I need one more push and then you can rest for a moment, okay?" Another nod, and Jo did as told, before collapsing back in Zane's arms.

"Please tell me that it's over." She choked out, as Zoe gently worked the cord from around the baby's neck.

"Not yet, Jo. You've still got a ways to go, but you're doing great." She chuckled. "She's got a head of black curls, like you." Jo took a deep breath.

"I just want to meet her."

"I know, darling. I do too." Zane whispered, adjusting his hold on her.

"It hurts, childbirth. War was nothing compared to this." He chuckled.

"You're comparing battle to bringing a new life into the world? War doesn't even compare. That's our baby coming into this world."

"Don't forget Donovan, _I'm_ the one who's carried our baby._ I'm_ the one pushing our baby out of my body." She struggled, and Zane quickly helped her into a sitting position. "_I'm_ doing you a major service here, remember? I'm the one... going through all this pain-" She groaned, pushing again, her eyes screwing shut.

"To bring our baby into the world, I know, I know, darling." He finished softly for her. "And I love you for it." He scooted closer to her until she sat back against his chest, refocused his hold on her body and laced their fingers together.

"Zoe, I'm_ done_... you _hear_ me? I'm... _done_!" She cried, mid-push. Zane hummed softly in her ear, the strains of the melody floating throughout the house. The blonde's head popped up and she scoffed gently.

"You're not done yet, Jo. No matter how much you protest."

* * *

"I want you to bear down, Jo! As hard as you can, okay?" Zoe demanded, even as her friend's carnal scream drowned her out. "Come on, Jo! As hard as you can!"

"That's it, sweetheart. You're doing wonderful." Zane whispered.

_"Zane!"_ She choked on his name as she struggled to take a breath, fighting the scream that desperately tried to race up her vocal cords.

"I'm right here, babe. I've got you right here in my arms; I'm not going anywhere." He told her, tightening his grip on her hand, even as she drove her nails further into his skin.

"That's it, Jo! I need you to push again for me! A strong, hard push; that's all I need! Just one more!_ Come on, Jo_!"

"You heard Zoe. One more." Zane whispered. She looked back at him. 'One more?' She mouthed, and he nodded, a smile tugging at his lips, his eyes alight with uncontained eagerness to meet his daughter. "One more, Jojo. That's it. You can do it." She took a deep breath, and he pressed a firm kiss to the dip between her neck and shoulder. She did as ordered, gritting her teeth, eyes screwed shut. "That's it! You're doing good, sweetheart!"

_"Harder, Jo!"_ Zoe ordered; the laboring mother continued to push, one final, very primal scream drowning out all other sound.

* * *

"Oh God... oh... God..." She was shaking, her voice raw as she collapsed back in her husband's embrace. Her chest rose and fell almost violently as she desperately, greedily sucked in much desired air. Her head tilted back, and she stared into her husband's eyes, a tired smile on her face. "Hi, Daddy."

He grinned at her. "Hi, Mommy." Then, still holding her hand, he pointed, and she slowly raised her head. "Look." Her exhausted gaze shifted, finally landing on the newborn. Jo's mouth fell open, and she stared in awe at the sight of her daughter, just born and still slick with blood and birth, wailing in her aunt's arms.

"That's her?" Jo asked, never taking her eyes off her daughter. Zane nodded, wrapping his arms around his wife from behind. He pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"That's our baby." He whispered, voice thick with tears. She turned to stare at him, and after a moment, pressed a firm, fervid kiss to his lips. He grinned when they broke the kiss, and rested his forehead to hers. "I love you, Jojo." She whispered it back, as Zoe laid the baby in her mother's arms. She watched as the younger woman quickly cleaned, measured and loosely wrapped the newborn. "There you go, little one. There's your mommy." Zoe whispered, as she laid the baby in her arms and Jo gently adjusted her hold on her daughter.

"She's beautiful." Zoe couldn't hide her smile as the emotion of the last six hours finally came crashing down on her friend.

"You did good, Jo." She reached out, patting her friend's knee. "She's healthy, with a strong set of lungs, like her mama. Seven pounds, five ounces. Not very big by today's standards- certainly not fourteen pounds, which is _basically_ today's standards for newborns- but it's healthy. A good, healthy weight for a newborn baby girl." Zane chuckled.

"Do you always talk this much when you're excited?" The younger woman blushed.

"I got to deliver my best _friend's_ baby. And... yes. I do." He shook his head, giving her a small smile before returning his gaze to his daughter.

"She looks like her mother." He whispered, suddenly struck by the realization that he and Jo had just had a baby. He was a father. The most amazing, most beautiful, most humbling experience had taken place before him, and had changed his life forever- he was a_ father_. "We have a baby." Jo nodded, not trusting her vocal chords. He buried his nose in his wife's sweat-soaked hair, struggling to contain the tears that blurred the beautiful vision in front of him. "Thank you, Josefina." She smiled at the rough whisper, and shifted her hold on the baby, reaching up to stroke her husband's stubbled cheek. Her dark gaze never left the miracle in her arms. The baby stared at her with her father's eyes, and she felt her own well with tears. Zane pressed several firm kisses to the side of her head, before resting his chin on her shoulder, the tears slipping slowly down his cheeks. He whispered soft declarations of love to her, and she took his hand, squeezing firmly.

"She's perfect." Jo whispered, tears sliding down her own cheeks.

"So what's my niece's name?" Zoe asked, pulling the new parents from the awe before them. Zane turned tear-filled eyes to her, and tightened his hold on his wife, pressing a firm kiss to her cheek.

"Clarissa. Clarissa Abigail Donovan. For my mother-in-law." Zoe gave the two a small smile, and raised her phone.

"It's perfect." She whispered, snapping a quick family portrait. As Zane and Jo went back to admiring Clarissa, Zoe quickly sent the photo to everyone in their closeknit group- and which recieved immediate congratulations which she passed on to the new parents- with the caption,

_WELCOME THE NEWEST MEMBER OF EUREKA:_

_MEET CLARISSA ABIGAIL DONOVAN,_

_BORN MAY SIXTH,_

_AT 1:15 AM_

_SEVEN POUNDS, FIVE OUNCES._


	5. Can't You Feel It When We Touch

******Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

"If I decide to stay in Eureka." Her heart stopped, and she bit her lip.

_Don't freak out, it's not like he's going to immediately pack up and leave this minute... right?_ She swallowed, glancing behind her as the familiar strands of music wafted out towards her. She longed to go back in and dance- with Fargo, with Henry, hell, even with Carter- but didn't want to leave Zane, for fear if she returned, he'd be gone. So instead, she drummed her fingers on the railing, casting a sidways glance Zane's way. He watched the moon, lost in thought. A moment passed, and she bit her lip, before finally mustering enough courage to ask,

"So... do you... know what you're gonna do? Go or stay?" He shrugged.

"Depends. I have the world at my feet now. There's nothing holding me here. Might as well pack up and... see where the wind takes me." Her heart stopped, and she nodded, taking that as his answer.

"Well..." She licked her lips, glancing at him; his blue eyes shifted to stare at her out of the corner of his vision. He caught the flicker of heartbreak cross her face before her mask came down again. "Goo... good luck. I..." She stopped, grabbing her jacket and pulling it on. Then she pulled her keys from her pocket and made her way to her car, fighting the tears gathering in her eyes.

* * *

"Go after her."

Slowly, Zane turned, to see Carter and Allison sanding near the door. The celebration was just winding down; Zane hadn't been paying attention, so lost in thought was he. A moment passed before, "Sorry, Carter?"

"Jo." The sheriff replied. "Go after her. I saw the way she reacted when you told her that you were gonna pack up and leave because 'nothing was holding you here.' She was crushed, Zane. You broke her heart. Not the first time, but still. A broken heart is a broken heart."

"I... I had no... I didn't realize she..." Allison chuckled softly, going to the younger man.

"Lost in your own thoughts. It's understandable. But... you still hurt her. So go after her."

"But..." Zane sighed. "I don't... know how I feel about her, just yet." Carter rolled his eyes.

"Look, you're not going anywhere. We know it, you know it. Jo's the only one that doesn't. So stop jerking her around and tell her how you feel. She's not some dog on a chain. She may not be here when you return from Titan. It's up to you to make sure she is." Zane nodded, digesting the older man's advice. He bit his lip, glancing up at the couple.

"But... how do I know she'll even want me around? After-"

"Trust me, Zane. She loves you- no matter the timeline. She'll want you around." He nodded, reaching out to shake Carter's hand.

"Thanks."

"Don't worry about it. Just... don't break her heart."

* * *

Her bare feet carried her about the kitchen floor; the music wafted throughout the house, and she let all thoughts of Zane and their failed relationship go as she danced around the kitchen. The smell of Vincent's espresso blend tickled her nose, and she took a quick sip of the coffee before twirling to the notes. "There's someone at the door, Jo." She ignored AIDA, letting the music carry her away. "Shall I let Mr. Donovan in?"

AIDA's sensors picked up on the fact that Jo was eagerly- almost gleefully- ignoring the questions in favor of the music. A moment passed, before AIDA let the door swing open. "Jo is dancing in the kitchen, Zane." AIDA told him, as the door swung shut softly behind him. He glanced towards the ceiling, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Thanks, AIDA- wait, did you say 'dancing'?"

"Yes. Jo quite likes to dance- although it's always to this one particular song by this one particular artist. Never anything else. I've offered numerous suggestions on other artists that she enjoys, but she always turns them down. I have never been able to figure out why she loves this song so." Zane chuckled softly at what in any human would be confusion.

"I think she just likes the song, AIDA." He replied, making his way towards the kitchen, but he stopped, caught up in the image of Jo lost in the music. She wore a pair of dark blue plaid pajama bottoms. and a navy blue tank over a white one. Her long black hair flowed in loose waves down her back, and the sight brought back images of her doing her happy dance in the GD testing area this morning. The thought caused a grin to break out over his features, and he leaned back against the closest wall, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Aren't you going to announce your presence, Zane?" He glanced towards the ceiling, shaking his head with a quick wrinkle of his nose.

"Ehh... I'm kinda enjoying her little dance. Ouch!" He jumped, as AIDA somehow managed to shock him through the wall.

"That's a highly inappropriate comment regarding Jo, Zane. I have not missed the subtle implications that you suggest sleeping with her. I don't approve." The house replied. He pulled away from the wall, rubbing his arm, a smirk on his face.

"You certainly like to play rough, don't you AIDA?" He asked, leaning back against the wall. Another shock brought a yelp from his lips, and he jumped back as Jo stopped dancing and turned to face Zane.

"I hardly play rough, Zane. I think of it as protecting my people- and that means-"

"Zane. Wh... what are you doing here?" Jo's surprised voice cut through the conversation. "A... AIDA... lower the... music off." He gave her a sheepish smile, shrugging as he pushed himself further away from the wall and ambled towards her. She nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, glancing at her bare feet. "Wh... so what? You... just decide to... break into my house?"

"Actually, AIDA let me in." Jo's head snapped up.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Jo, but I informed you repeatedly that Mr. Donovan was at the door and you ignored me, so I let him in. We have been having a quite pleasant conversation." Zane stepped closer to Jo and further away from the wall, rubbing his arm.

"Yeah, real pleasant." He mumbled. Jo scoffed gently.

"What are you doing here, Zane?" He sighed, looking up at her. She watched him with curious dark eyes.

"I..." A moment passed, and he puffed out his cheeks. "I wanted... to talk to you. About... my pardon." She nodded, turning and going into the kitchen.

"You deserve it, Zane. Don't think you don't. You do. More than most."

"Yeah, I... I know." He looked around quickly. "I just... about... what I said earlier. I'm sorry I upset you." She snorted.

"I'm not upset now, and I wasn't upset then. I'm fine."

"Actually, Jo, you were quite-"

_"No one asked you, AIDA!"_ Jo snapped. The house shut up momentarily- long enough to glare were she human.

"I'm aware you didn't ask, Jo, but I am stating that you were quite upset. Or are the dried tears on your cheeks not evidence enough?" Quickly, Jo reached up to brush at her cheeks, before turning a glare to her house.

_"AIDA, butt out!"_ The house went silent, and Jo turned back to Zane.

* * *

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. I didn't mean to." She nodded, pushing her empty bowl away.

They'd meant to talk, they really had, but instead of talking, had met in the middle of the kitchen, lips locking and hands clasping to clothing that was quickly removed and tossed aside. Lips sucked and teeth bit, nails dug into flesh and bodies pressed together as they moved towards the island in the middle of the kitchen. With utter ease, Zane lifted her onto the island, pulling her close until her legs wrapped around his waist. His hands worked on the blue lace of her bra, stroking the sensitive skin of he nipple before he pressed a kiss to the bud. Hands eager to touch, she'd tugged on his arm until he joined her on the island counter, and quickly shimmied out of her underwear before working on his boxers. They slid together on the counter, calling out for each other as the music played low in the background.

Two hours later, Jo had climbed off the counter, grabbing two bowls and a carton of rocky road. They now lay on the sofa, tucked into each others' arms.

"I know." She sighed, propping her chin on his chest. "I think you should go."

"What?"

"To Titan. You should go to Titan. You earned it." He sighed.

"I just wish you were going." She chuckled.

"I know you do." He traced the vertebrae of her spine, before tangling a hand in her wild curls and pulling her until their mouths met in a heated kiss.


	6. Till the Night Is Gone

******Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

******A/N: Yes, I switch up and use a different wedding dress for Jo in this one than the one I normally use. The other one is my normal go-to in my stories, but I picked this one because of the song. **

"I think it's time for the bride and groom's first dance as husband and wife, don't you?" Carter asked over the microphone. The guests raised their wine glasses in toast and cheered as Zane sheepishly got to his feet and helped Jo up. The beautiful A-Line strapless gown with the sweetheart neckline and corset back hugged her curves, yet flared out at her hips in a pick up skirt of organza. The snug fit of her dress had Zane unable to keep his hands off her, which she delighted in. And other than the rusching at the bodice and the organza pick up skirt, it was simple, just as Jo liked.

The only touch of color was the peach sash tied around her waist. It fell in a bow at her side, the ends curling. She wore her hair half up, gathered together in a loose twist, long, cascading dark curls waterfalling down her exposed back towards the top of the corset. She had a small cluster of peach baby roses tucked within the twist, and the white veil she wore rested at her shoulders. The simple gold chain that had once held Zane's engagement ring now held a single, beautiful sapphire. The stone had belonged to Jo's mother, and Zane, at some point without Jo's knowledge, had managed to procure the last voice recording her mother had done before she died- a message to her daughter on her wedding day- and worked it- as well as a hologram of her, into the diamond, along with his own message.

As the pair got settled on the dance floor, she asked, "You ready to surprise them?" He grinned.

"You know I live for shocking people." He replied, capturing her lips in a loving kiss. Cameras flashed and guests 'awwed' at the sight of the bride and groom locked in a gentle kiss. She grinned as they broke apart, and a moment passed before she wrapped her arms around him. He glanced at Fargo, nodding for him to start the song they were going to dance to as husband and wife. Confusion began as the familiar Michael Buble song started- the salsa-esque notes flooding the room. Amid the chatter, Zane took her hand, laying his other hand on her waist as she laid her free hand on his shoulder. But the chatter stopped instantly as everyone watched; he pulled her close, holding her to him. She gulped, a grin tugging at her lips.

All too soon, they fell into the familiar steps of the salsa, and the world fell away.

* * *

"No way! I didn't know you salsa'ed, Jo!" Zoe cried, and the bride burst out laughing. It had only been a few minutes, and all too soon, the guests had gathered around the dance floor to cheer the couple on.

"Josie's been doing salsa since she was old enough to walk!" Jo tried hard to supress the snort of laughter as her older brother Luca answered Zoe's surpised exclamation. "She didn't learn to walk, she learned to dance."

Zane grinned at his brother-in-law, and spun his wife out, the skirt of her dress belling around her. The party cheered in delight as he spun her around, before pulling her back into his arms and they returned to the familiar three/four rhythm. "You know he wrote this song after watching his wife dance with everyone else at their wedding."

She looked up at him, confusion in her eyes as he pulled her closer and whispered,

"The guy who wrote this song in the sixties. He contracted polio as an adult, and ended up in a wheelchair. The only thing he had to go on were two lines he'd thought of while watching his wife dance with everyone, even when he couldn't."

She pulled away and looked up at him. "What lines?" They continued the salsa step, before Zane dipped her quickly- catching his bride completely off guard. He pressed a kiss to her lips as he pulled her back up, and tugged until she was flush against him. He chuckled at the breathless state she was in, and the rosey hue currently covering her chest.

"'Don't forget who's taking you home, and in whose arms you're gonna be.'" He whispered, and her blush deepened. "Even when he couldn't dance with her, he wanted her to remember that she was his." His eyes warmed as they locked with hers, and she smiled at him.

"Well, you certainly don't have polio, and aren't in a wheelchair, but I promise you, you get the last dance. That's a promise." She whispered. He grinned.

"I'll hold you too it."

* * *

The soft organza slid beneath his fingers as he held her close. Every so often, he'd dip her or spin her out and their friends and family would cheer and applaud. He caught sight of the cameras in the background, and knew that this was one wedding dance they'd be watching on tape for years to come. "Everyone's here. I... I still can't believe my brothers..." He leaned down, quickly kissing a tear off her cheek before turning his gaze to their friends.

He could see Carter- with camera in hand, snapping photographs- and Allison, holding Jenna, who'd made a perfect flower girl, and pointing to Jo and Zane. Andy held two small boxes- no doubt containing both SARAH and AIDA- for neither AI wanted to miss the wedding of two of their humans. Zoe and Kevin were both moving to the beat, and her brothers and father were watching with pride.

"Having fun?" He asked after a moment, pulling her back towards him.

"So much." She replied; she briefly lost her balance and tumbled into him. He caught her around the waist to steady her, his blue eyes searching her face. Neither heard the sound of Carter's camera clicking away as he caught each image in time. A moment passed, before Zane leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips, before leading her back into the dance. Their bodies pressed together, hips sliding into place as they moved about the dance floor to the cheers of their friends. Her skirt swished softly, whirling around her as she spun, her cascade of curls shining in the light. He watched her light up with enjoyment as she came back to him, and felt his heart swell.

The guests cheered as they finished the dance and he dipped her, capturing her lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Her arm wound around his neck, and she slipped her tongue between his lips as she deepened the kiss. She heard her brothers groan at the passionate display, and finally, they broke apart and he righted her. Cheers and applause filled their ears, and Zane had to lean close, "I'll never get tired of doing that." She grinned back.

"And I'll never get tired of this." And she took his face in her hands and drank him in.


	7. Let Him Hold You Tight

******Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

**A/N: This shifts to Carter/Jo; and there is going to be an in-depth look at Carter's reaction to Jo leaving that is seperate from this, called 'Part of Me' that I just need to finish cleaning and then I'll put it up. **

**Thanks to crazy4jacksonrathbone for reviewing 2.**

"You sure you don't wanna come? We could probably share my bio-pod." She scoffed gently, shaking her head.

"Tempting... but I have some... other stuff I need to do. I... I have to do this." She whispered, reaching down and touching his hands before wrapping her arms around him. His scent enveloped her, and she breathed deep, wanting to remember this for the rest of her life, if they decided it didn't work between them. She sighed, and he gently swayed them back and forth to a familiar tune only they could hear. He tightened his arms around her waist, burying his face in her neck.

"I'll be thinking about you, Jojo." He whispered, his warm breath caressing the shell of her ear. A moment passed, as he nuzzled his nose into her dark hair, feeling tears beginning to prick his eyes. She chuckled softly.

"I'm sure you say that to all your alternate-timeline hookups." They pulled away, staring into each others' eyes, and he caught the brief flash of pain. He shook his head.

"No." He whispered, taking her hand. "You were_ never_ a hookup." Her heart swelled at his words, and she leaned up, capturing his lips in a deep, passionate kiss. He tugged until she was flush against him, her small, lithe body melding perfectly to his. When it got too heated, she pulled away.

"Be safe up there, Zane." Then, she pulled away, rushing from the area before he could stop her. He watched her disappear through the doors, tears beginning to cloud his vision.

* * *

The song played low on the stereo in the office, and she took a deep breath. She could do this. She was writing a simple note, only a few sentences, not the Declaration of Independence, for God's sake. And it was Carter she was writing to, not her brothers or father, or anyone else... but all the same, the simple fact that it _was Carter _made it that much harder to put pen to paper and write. Her hands shook as she stared at the single word on the paper in front of her; the name of the man who'd become a father-figure when she had none here, who'd been like an older brother, looking out for her, protecting her, the man who had become her best friend in the short span of five years.

Carter meant more to her than even Zane. And therein lay the problem. _My Josefina... you're like what Lexi never was to me... actually a loveable little sister..._ She sniffled. Loveable little sister, my ass.

_Carter,_

She took a deep breath. _You can do this. It's just a note, a simple note. Make it short and sweet... _

"What's... goin' on?" She looked up, her mouth dropping as Carter slowly walked into the office, hands in his pockets. Tears began to mist her vision.

"I was... trying to write you a note." She sniffled again, taking a deep breath. "I was always... better with weapons than words."

"Just gonna leave without... saying goodbye?" He asked; hurt flashed over his face and her heartstrings tugged, she'd hurt him, even if he'd caught her before she could flee. She'd still hurt him. Him showing up was only going to make this harder.

She gave a quick shake of her head. "I don't do... goodbyes." She the pen nervously on the paper and watched him. He took a deep breath, choosing his words carefully.

"Jo, I need you." She sighed, putting the pen down before climbing to her feet and moving around the desk, hands in her pockets.

"You're part of the reason I'm going, Carter."

"I'm... what?" He stopped, confused by her turn of speech. Maybe she meant Zane, maybe she meant Eureka, but not... not _him_. She took a deep breath.

"When you first came to Eureka, you were smug and self-centered and a..._ really crappy_ boss." He grit his jaw, unsure of how to respond.

"You really are bad at goodbyes." She struggled not to cry even though she wanted desperately to laugh at his corny joke at her expense. He was trying to make her smile, and for that, she was grateful.

"But you found your place here and you made it a _home_, and now you're making this _family_-" She waved her hands briefly, moving past and turning back to him. Allison's words came back to him as he listened to her speak; she'd known, but hadn't told him what Jo was planning on doing- skipping out of town with only a note as a goodbye. _Have you spoke with Jo? You probably should._

"And I consider you a _part_ of my family." He emphazised as his former deputy nodded, biting her lip.

"Me, too." She took a deep breath. "But these last few months have made me realize that everything I do is to prove myself to someone else. My father, my brothers, my _boyfriends_ and..." She took a shaky breath, whispering, "You." He started, confusion breaking through the shock. "I _need_ to figure out what_ I_ want." Tears flooded her eyes and she closed them to keep from crying.

He shuffled his feet like a child asking if he could go outside and play. "You can't... figure that out.. from here?" She shook her head, licking her lips.

"I don't think so. Not yet." He watched her, tears in his own eyes.

"I hope you do." She gave him a sad, soft smile. "And uh... I... hope you come back. Soon."

She nodded. "Me, too." Then, she wrapped her arms around him. He buried his face in her silky black hair, holding tight to her waist. A moment passed, before she let the tears slip down her cheeks, and slowly, they began to sway- a sad, parting waltz taking place of the normally fiesty salsa. They swayed softly, gently to the music, before she pulled away. He stared into her dark eyes as she reached up and cradled his face. After several seconds, she leaned up, pressing a firm kiss to his cheek.

"I'll be seeing ya, Carter." She whispered, pulling away, even as he grabbed her hand to keep her from leaving. She gave him one last smile- a true smile- before grabbing her duffel and heading out of the office. He felt his heart drop. Those words, he'd heard them before, and they always ended badly for the people who said them. He swallowed, letting the tears fall freely.

"Okay."


	8. Neath the Pale Moonlight

******Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

******A/N: The first half is before their family starts, and the second half is after their family has been created...**

******Thanks to crazy4jacksonrathbone for reviewing 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7.**

She took a deep breath. "Well? What are the results?" Allison pulled the ultrasound machine closer, and gestured for her to lie down. A moment passed, as Jo watched her move the device over her stomach, and then turned her dark gaze to the screen.

"I didn't want to say anything when you first asked me to test you, because I was afraid it would be a false alarm, but you're nearly to the three month mark, and you've done pretty well- especially considering the cancer scare at the beginning." She turned to Jo.

"Allison, just spit it out." The younger woman held her breath. The good doctor gave her a soft, knowing smile.

"You're pregnant, Jo. Eighteen weeks." The head of security leaned forward, to see her baby on the monitor.

"I... really? No cancer?" Allison shook her head.

"No cancer. Just a healthy baby. Strong heartbeat and lungs, everything's fine." She watched Jo sit back, gaze locked on the screen. "There's her head, and that's her hand. And right there, is her heartbeat." She turned back to Jo when the woman struggled to stifle a cry.

"It's... wow. I... I'm going to be a... a mother." As Allison shut off the monitor and Jo got up, she took her hand.

"If you ever need anything, advice, help, anything, let me know." Jo wrapped her in a hug.

"Thanks Allison. I'll remember that."

She watched the Head of Security practically salsa out of the infirmary, just as her cell rang.

"Hey Carter. Yeah... I just told her."

* * *

Zane looked up, to see his wife sitting on the porch swing. A moment passed, and he joined her; instantly, she curled into his arms. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there-"

"It's okay. It was... better if I was there alone, anyway." She replied, shifting to look up at him. The soft lyrics of their song floated out to them from the living room.

"So, what did Allison say?" He asked, voice tinged with fear and panic. When Jo had first recieved the possible cancer diagnosis, Zane's heart had leapt into his throat, and he'd clung to her, never letting her out of his sight for more than a few minutes. His world had stopped. But now, as he stared into his wife's eyes, he felt only a growing curiosity. She was smiling. "Jojo? What are you hiding?"

She pulled away, taking his hand. "Well, Allison ran all the tests, and it turns out my cancer scare was actually a false positive."

"So... no cancer?" He asked, she nodded.

"No cancer." She took a deep breath. He watched her lace their fingers together, letting her take her time. "But... there was something else she found." He waited, and then watched as she brought his hand to her belly. She searched his face, excited. "Well?" He shook his head.

"Jojo, I... I'm sorry, but I-" She groaned softly in exasperation, and pushed his hand away, quickly unbuttoning her blouse in that one-handed way of hers.

"Honestly, Zane, sometimes you can be so... damn... dense." She finished the last button, pushing her blouse away. Then, she grabbed his hand and laid it back on her belly. It was then that her husband's eyes sparked with understanding, as he gently moved his hand over the small bulge of her tummy.

"You're... we're..." She nodded. "But... Allison said..."

"She said it was... some sort... medical anomaly that... made the cancer screen positive. Something about... honestly, I don't know, and I don't care. I just.. Zane, I"m pregnant! Aren't you happy?" She asked, taking his face in her hands. A moment passed, before that lopsided grin she loved broke out, and he captured her lips in a kiss, before pulling her to her feet.

"We're going to be parents." He whispered, leading her in a salsa. She laughed, throwing her arms around his neck.

* * *

He looked up from his book; the door swung shut behind her and she tossed her jacket on the side table. The house was silent, with only their music playing in the background; Clarissa was sound asleep upstairs, with promises that Mommy would be up to kiss her goodnight as soon as she got back. "Hey. So, what'd Allison say?" He was at her side, taking her hands and rubbing his thumbs over the backs. She shrugged, pulling away and going into the kitchen.

"AIDA, beer. Please."

"Are you sure that's wise, Jo? Considering the recent stress your body has been in-"

"Yes. Now, please." The house shut up, doing as ordered, and once Jo had her drink in hand, she made a beeline for the front door, slipping onto the porch.

"I've detected an unnaturally high blood pressure and heart rate. Should I call Dr. Blake, Zane?" He glanced towards the ceiling.

"No, AIDA. Thank you, though. I'll take care of her."

"Certainly, Zane." And without another word, he followed Jo outside. She sat curled up on the swing, one hand in her hair, tears streaking down her face. A moment passed, before he joined her, sighing. They sat in silence for several minutes, before he asked,

"You want to talk about it?" She sniffled. "Hmm?" Slowly, he reached out, rubbing her back. She turned to look at him, nose red, eyes filled and cheeks wet with tears. Obviously, she'd been crying for a while. She took a sip of her drink, before Zane removed the bottle from her hand and set it on the porch. "Take your time." She took a deep breath.

"I... I'm not.. pregnant. But.. but the cancer screenings... they came up... positive. Stage two ovarian. So... even if I was pregnant..."

"The pregnancy wouldn't last." He finished for her. She nodded, curling into his chest. "Oh Josefina... I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

"Alli... Allison confirmed it. Ovarian cancer. No... no babies." She said, sitting up and closing her eyes with a quick shake of her head.

"None." He whispered. She nodded, taking a deep breath and looking at him.

"Nope." A moment passed, before she reached down instinctively laying her hands over her stomach, her gaze following. It didn't seem possible, that just six short years earlier, she'd sat on this same porch swing with Zane and unbuttoned her blouse, laying his hand over the bulge that had been their growing baby. Now, all hopes of adding a little black-haired, blue-eyed boy to their small family were dashed. No maternity clothes, no planning the nursery, no preparing for the birth, no announcements, nothing but an empty void in her heart where the baby that she so desperately hoped and thought was growing had been. It left a hole as black and cold as coal, a hole she wanted nothing more than to fix, but would be unable to.

"Hey." He lifted her chin, gently brushing his thumb over the tears sliding down her cheeks. "Talk to me." She took a deep breath.

"No... no little..." She took another deep breaths. "No little baby Donovans growing inside me." She choked out a sob. "I wanted a little boy. One that looked like you. I wanted a mini-Zane." She choked out, reaching up to brush her hands over his shirt. He chuckled softly tears clogging his throat.

"I wanted another girl. Another one like you." He whispered, pulling her into his arms and she broke down. They sat on the swing, rocking back and forth, the music floating out to them like that long ago day they'd learned they were pregnant. Her sobs broke his heart, and he ran his hand up her back, tangling his fingers in her black hair, the wedding ring she'd given him- her father's ring- became tangled in her hair, but she didn't notice. They rocked in silence, the music the only sound.

"Evan."

He pulled away to look at her. "What?"

"I wanted to name our baby Evan. For your grandfather." She whispered. He gave her a watery smile, taking her face in his hands before pressing a firm kiss to her lips. Then, he stood, pulling her with him, into the moonlight. His arms went around her waist, holding her to him. She snuggled into his chest, tucking her head beneath his chin. He kissed her hair, and as they began to sway softly to the music, whispered,

"He would have been beautiful."

"Like you." She whispered. He chuckled softly.

"Someday, Josefina. Someday we'll have our baby boy. I promise."


	9. Like Sparkling Wine

******Rifiuto: Non Mirena **

**************Thanks to crazy4jacksonrathbone for reviewing 8.**

She tried to pull away, but he pulled her back to him, running a hand up her back. She wrapped an arm around his neck, holding tight to him. Eventually, though, she pulled away, licking her lips. He stared into her dark eyes, before pressing one more kiss to her lips and taking her hand. She didn't protest as he led her to his bike, didn't pull away as he handed her the helmet, didn't run when he gunned the engine. She climbed up behind him, wrapping her arms tight around him, resting her cheek against the warmth of his back.

* * *

The music was soft, gentle, and she pulled away, searching his face. "Zane, we... we shouldn't..." But he captured her lips in a deep, thorough kiss, cutting off her thought. Slowly, gently, he unbuttoned her blouse, pushing it off her shoulders before slowly pulling away.

"You're... you're wearing it..." She blushed, glancing down at the emerald green silk she wore.

"The only surviving set." She whispered, pushing his shirt up and slipping her hands over the washboard of his abs. He groaned softly. "Since you burned down my house." Her tone was soft, dangerous. He sighed, taking a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry, Jojo. I... I never meant to-" She nodded.

"Yeah, I know. It... it was the music..." And then she climbed to her feet, going into the kitchen. Zane watched as she pulled out a bottle of wine and grabbed two glasses before popping the cork and filling them. She took a sip from hers as she returned to the sofa. He accepted the glass she held out, giving her a soft smile. He pulled her down to him, capturing her lips in kiss that made her toes curl.

She set the glass down, reaching over to grab at his shirt and pull it over his head. It landed somewhere on the other side of the living room, and just as she reached down to work on his jeans, he climbed to his feet and pulled her up; she stumbed into him, giggling as her lips brushed his. He grinned at her, before adjusting his grip on her and leading her down the hall to the bedroom. She didn't protest- both knew where this was heading. It was their thing. They fight, they argue, they refuse to speak to each other for days, and then fall into bed together, making love until the early morning hours.

"Wait!" She pulled away, rushing back into the kitchen to grabe the bottle of wine.

* * *

She ran her hands over his stomach and down towards his thighs. A soft groan of desire escaped her throat as he hit a particularly sensitive spot on her neck, and she dug her nails into the muscle of his thigh. When he returned his lips to hers, he tasted the tart deliciousness of sparkling white wine, and dove deeper into her mouth, tasting the nooks and crannies with his tongue. She reached up, tangling a hand in his hair and tugging.

At this point, she was straddling him on the edge of the bed, completely nude, long black hair cascading down her back. He melded her body to his, her soft, supple curves wrapping around his hard planes. As his hands roamed over her body, trailing down her spine to her backside, which he gently squeezed. She squeaked in surprise, before shoving him back onto the bed. With a wicked grin, she took his mouth in hers.

* * *

Their cries mingled, mixing together and becoming one, as they danced a very different salsa...

* * *

She took a deep breath, reaching down to stroke his thigh as he settled beside her. She turned to stare into his smokey cobalt gaze, a content smile on her face. He sighed, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. He nuzzled his nose into her hair, pressing a kiss to her temple. She swallowed against the tears rising in her throat.

"We're so much more than this, Jo, I know it." He whispered, burying his nose in her dark tangles. She choked out a soft sob, burrowing into him.

With the day she'd had, nearly killing Carter, and then having her house burned down, she was amazed she'd lasted as long as she had. But it looked like a major breakdown was just around the corner-

"How can you say that, Zane? You don't even know-"

"I know that something happened with the five of you, and that you changed time somehow, and that there was something between us. Don't deny it, Jojo. Doesn't this prove that?"

"It proves that we've got nothing more than sexual-"

"It _proves_ that we meant something to each other once. And if we meant soemthing to each other then, then _maybe_ we can mean something to each other now. Give us a chance, Jojo. Please." She sighed. Moments passed in tense silence, before,

"I... if you get hurt, or sanctioned because of me... because of... of what we did..." He took her face in his hands.

"Shh. That's a risk I'm willing to take, Jo. I promise."


	10. But While We're Apart

******Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

******A/N: Chapter 9 was the shortest chapter I've written for this story.**

She took a deep breath. Today was the offical start of her walkabout. She was out of Eureka, a hundred seventy-six miles away, in Bar Harbor, Maine, intent on finding what she was missing. Discovering the secrets to the universe.

As she pulled on her jacket and tossed her hair over her shoulder, she couldn't help catching a glimpse of the gold chain around her neck- the chain that had held Zane's engagement ring. A moment passed, before she unclasped the chain and tucked it away in her bag. She wasn't going to think about Zane, or Carter or Eureka at all while she was away. Hell, she might not even come back.

A tiny part of her shuddered at that thought, and she quickly brushed it away.

No, this was her week, to find herself, to try new things, meet new people, discover what... or who... she really wanted out of life. So what if it didn't take her back to Eureka? What if it took her to Paris? Or... Hawaii, or Melbourne or hell, even Vancouver?

_"You never know where a walkabout's gonna take you."_

She swallowed, nodding as Taggart's words entered her head. For the next two weeks, she was going to let the universe take her whereever it wanted. As she climbed into her car, she pressed play on her ipod and sang along.

* * *

He grinned at her, and she couldn't help grinning back. "Care to dance?" She took his hand, as the familiar tune came on over the speakers, and he began to lead her in the salsa. She didn't think about Eureka, or the crazy stunts the scientists pulled, Carter or even Zane. She thought of nothing but the man dancing with her. He pulled her close, leading her about the floor.

"What's your name?" She asked, leaning close.

"Mac." He replied, the lilt of his accent sending shivers of excitement through her body; English, from the sound of it, lower Sussex, were she to make a guess. "Yours?" He asked, his breath caressing her ear.

"Jo." A small smile tugged at her lips, and she laughed as he spun her out and then back in again. Mac seemed to be quite a talented dancer, and she enjoyed being led about the floor. When she'd decided to go out for a drink, she'd stumbled across the small hole-in-the-wall bar, Rockin' Robin, and found that she enjoyed the atmosphere and the people.

"Nice to meet you, Jo." She grinned as he returned them to the familiar four step salsa pattern. Not a thought of Zane or Eureka passed through her head as she danced into the early evening.

* * *

The water was serene, beautiful. Memories of spending her rare summers on the coast came flooding back to her as she climbed out of her car, leaving her things in her car. She tossed her hair over her shoulder as she made her way up the nature-created stairs. Once she'd reached the top, she settled cross-legged on the ground, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. This was the perfect place for her to find the answers to the universe.

"Come on, Universe. Enlighten me. I'm ready." She put her hands into a typical meditation position on her knees and waited.

Ten minutes.

Fifteen.

Twenty.

The tune played in her head, and she mentally screamed at it to shut up. She couldn't hear the universe for all the salsa music playing in her head.

Twenty-five.

Still nothing, but the salsa working its way around her brain.

_Shut up!_

She shook her head voilently, opening her eyes and puffing out her cheeks before taking a deep breath and resuming her position. "Uh huh,_ bring it on_!"

Seagulls began squaking loudly. In that one moment of quiet, it sounded like a freight train barrelling towards her, and her eyes snapped open. The birds flew overhead, calling out to her and each other as they left the area. She stared out at the clear blue water, gritting her teeth to keep from losing her temper and throwing something at them. The salsa music got louder and more intense in her head with each passing moment.

"I shoulda gone to the desert." She mutterd, thinking that maybe this hadn't been the better option after all.

"Shoulda read the sign." Her head snapped towards the voice; a uniformed police officer stood at the bottom of the small hill. The woman had called the tow, and they were currently loading her car onto a tow truck.

"Wait, wait, wait!" She climbed to her feet, rushing down the steps. "The..." She choked out a nervous laugh. "The sign said beach parking."

"You need a permit." The woman replied. Jo watched her write something down on a pad of paper.

_Don't play the self-discovery card. _Don't_ play the self-discovery card._ "Look, I... I'm at a bit of a... a crossroads in my life... a... a friend told me... I know it sounds silly, but they told me to go on walkabout. So, if... if you could, you know, give me a small break, just this one time... it... it would really help my positive outlook on life." She waited; the woman hadn't even blinked. Then, she ripped off the top sheet of paper and held it out.

"Yeah, sorry, can't. Look, here's the number for a cab. And you have a nice day." Jo took the paper, mouth falling open as the woman turned to leave.

"No... no, wait. You.. you don't understand... you don't bring a cellphone on walkabout..." But by the time she'd trailed off, the woman was gone, and she was watching her car being pulled down the road en tow truck. Gritting her teeth, she stared down at the number in her hands. "And I left Eureka_ for this."_


	11. If He Asks

******Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

******A/N: I told you, these chapters _aren't_ in chronological order. And yes, I use some Spanish. **

******Thanks to crazy4jacksonrathbone for reviewing 9 and 10. **

"There's my girl!" Zane looked up, to see James Lupo standing on the porch of the house they'd just pulled up to. He watched as Jo's face lit up and she dropped her bags, rushing up the steps and throwing her arms around her father. The older man rubbed her back, breathing her in before pressing a kiss to her cheek_. "¿Josefina, como fue tu vuelo?"_

She gave him a soft smile. _"Papi, bien. Largo. Molesto... Zane, vuelo no."_ He chuckled softly, rubbing her upper arms. They conversed softly in Spanish for several minutes, before she wrapped her arms tight around her father again, as her husband and daughter joined them on the porch.

"Good to see you again, Zane." James held out a hand, pulling away from his daughter. The two quickly shook hands, before James turned to his granddaughter. "There's my favorite granddaughter!" He cried, scooping the child up.

"I'm your _only_ granddaughter,_ Abuelo_!" Clarissa replied, wrapping her arms around his neck. His eyes widened and he stared at her in shock.

"Why so you are! How could I possibly forget that?" He cried in mock horror. Zane chuckled, wrapping an arm around Jo's waist. His hand gently rested against her abdomen, and he glanced down at her. The two shared a knowing smile, before following James and Clarissa into the house.

* * *

"How are you doing, Daddy? Since..." Jo stopped, tears beginning to prick her eyes. "Since Ricco died? I know it's been tough-"

James sighed, reaching out to take his daughter's hand. "You learn to accept it. He'll be coming home soon, and we can give him a proper burial, Peanut." He whispered, squeezing her hand. She gave him a watery smile, and he got up, clearing away the cups. Clarissa followed, chatting about school and the latest thing Carter had gotten himself into.

As Jo listened to her father and daughter, she settled back in Zane's arms, resting her head on his shoulder. "When do you think we should tell him?" He glanced towards the kitchen.

"Honestly, I'm surprised Luca kept his mouth shut." He replied. Jo snorted, smacking him lightly.

"Luca can keep a secret. It's Davie that can't. If he'd lived during the Second War, _his_ lips would be the ones sinking ships. Davie never _could_ and never_ will_ keep a secret, not even if his life depends on it." He chuckled, wrapping his arms loosely around her waist. She snuggled into his arms, tucking her head under his chin. He brushed a kiss over her forehead, taking a deep breath. "How about we tell him-"

"Well you two look cozy. Maybe we should come back later." The pair looked up, to see James come in with Clarissa holding tight to his neck. Jo stretched, pulling away from her husband.

"No, you're fine. Jet lag's just caught up with me." James chuckled, taking a seat across from them, his granddaughter in his lap.

"Definately better than a two day flight from the mideast back to the states, though." She nodded.

"Oh definately." Then, she stood, laying her hands on her lower back. "I think I might go change into something a little less... constricting. Jeans not popular in the summertime." She moved to go, when James stood and cut her off.

"Josefina, what are you hiding?" She stopped, looking up at her father. Her expression went blank, and she blinked, confused.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about, Daddy." James narrowed his eyes, stepping back to study his daughter. Slowly, his eyes moved down his daughter's body, searching for the slightest change, before landing on her stomach. A moment passed, before he pulled her close, and gently splayed a hand across her stomach. His heart leapt into his throat and he asked,

"How long have you known, Peanut?" Her dark eyes locked on her father's and she couldn't hide it anymore. Her own dark eyes sparked with excitment, and she gave him a small smile.

"Twenty-four weeks." James chuckled softly, reaching down and laying his other hand on his daughter's stomach.

"Oh Josefina, congratulations." She choked out a strangled laugh as her father wrapped her in a tight hug.

* * *

The breeze was warm and gentle; it caressed her cheek as she sat on the swing on the back porch, watching the stars, a cup of herbal tea in her hands. She looked up when her dad took a seat beside her; Zane was dancing with Clarissa, the strains of their song soft and low as it floated out through the French doors onto the porch. They watched the two dance for several minutes before,

"How're you doing, Peanut?" She turned to glance at him, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Okay. Other than this little one playing soccer with my intestines..." She shrugged. "Better." Gently, she stroked her belly, a look of wonder crossing her face. James chuckled, reaching out and gently undoing the last two buttons on her blouse. He pushed the material to the side, and gazed at the soft mound of his daughter's belly.

"How's Zane taking it?" He asked, glancing back at his only son-in-law. Jo chuckled.

"He's so happy. When I told him... estatic doesn't even begin to describe it. He was over the moon. Especially after-" She stopped, sadness crossing her face. James took her hand. He remembered getting the call from Jo, who'd been hysterical at the time; his heart had dropped into the Earth's core at the word_ cancer_. But her family had stuck by her, and two short years later, every trace of it was gone. And now, here she was, pregnant with her second child. "I never thought I would ever get to feel this again." She whispered, laying her hands on her belly. "Feel him kicking, you know?" She asked, looking up at her father.

"Him?" He asked softly. "How do you- have you asked-" Jo shook her head.

"I just know, Daddy. I... it's a boy. There's a little boy growing in there. Evan, for Zane's grandfather. Evan... James. For you." She whispered, meeting his eyes.

"I'm honored, Josefina." He wrapped her in a hug, pressing a kiss to her temple. When they broke apart, James gently traced his fingers over the stretching skin of his daughter's abdomen. He stopped when the baby kicked, and a slow smile spread across his face. "He's got his father's energy, that's for sure." Jo laughed.

"Zane's calmed quite a bit, Daddy. He's not as reckless or wild as he used to be. He grew up." She replied, watching her husband and daughter.

"Because of you." She turned to her father.

"Hmm." The two lapsed into silence for several minutes, before James asked,

"Do you have everything ready? _El cuarto de bebe?_ Are you taking your vitamins, attending your classes? Do you have your leave set up, do you have a plan for the birth-"

"_Papi_, you sound like you're the one about to become a father again." She laughed. James sighed.

"I... I'm sorry, Peanut, I just... I'm having... flashbacks to... to when your mom got pregnant with Ricco... we weren't ready, hell, we weren't prepared at all. We weren't any better when Davie came, but by the time you and Luca showed up, we were prepared and knew what we were doing. It just... having a baby, whether it's your first or your last, is scary. And I just... I want to know that you and Zane are _prepared_ for when you go into labor and this baby comes. Because once this baby starts making his way into the world, there's no stopping him; you can't go back and reverse the clock- and I wouldn't want you too," He amended, stopping Jo from speaking. "but I want to make sure that my _ninos_ have everything they need for when their son comes into the world." She reached over, taking his hand, tears in her eyes at the worry that tinged her father's features.

"We are, Daddy. I promise."


	12. Don't Forget Who's Taking You Home

******Rifiuto:******** Non Mirenra**

******Thanks to crazy4jacksonrathbone for reviewing 11.**

"Zane! _Put me down_!"

"Don't you know it's tradition to carry the bride over the threshold?" She laughed, and gently smacked his ass.

"_This_ is_ not carrying me over the threshold_!"

"Hey, your feet aren't touching the ground, are they?" He asked, as he set her back on her feet in the foyer.

"Jackass." She cried, shoving him gently. He pulled her close.

"You say that now-" She cut him off with a kiss that soon turned passionate. He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground. Minutes passed before he finally set her back on her feet. "I love you, Mrs. Donovan." She returned the soft sentiment as her lips met his and the door swung closed.

"I take it the honeymoon went well?" The pair slowly pulled apart, turning to look towards the ceiling.

"Very well." Jo whispered, excitement in her eyes at the memory of the last two weeks. Zane chuckled.

"How's my girl, AIDA? Have a good vacation while we were gone?" He pulled away from Jo, wandering into the kitchen. She watched him, admiring the curve of his backside and the muscles of his back and he moved his arms.

"It was very pleasant, Zane, though I do admit that I missed my people at one point."

"Ah, you consider me one of your people?" He asked, a smile tugging at his lips as Jo joined him, climbing up and taking a seat on her counter. "AIDA, I'm touched." Jo giggled softly, reaching out for her husband.

"Why wouldn't I consider you one of my people?" AIDA asked, confused. "You have been one of my people since you and Jo got together. You have always been one of my people, Zane, unlike that bumbling idiot, Sheriff Carter." If AIDA'd had a nose, it would have been pointed towards the sky at the moment.

"_AIDA, be nice_. Jack cares about me. He's not an idiot, he's just not... as smart as the rest of us." Jo chided, running her hands up her husband's chest. Zane snorted.

"That's an understatment." She smacked his chest, glaring at him.

"You are just as bad as AIDA." Zane's mouth fell open, and he scoffed.

"Oh come on, you know very well that AIDA's got a point-" Jo's mouth cut him off, and she wrapped her arms tight around his neck, drinking him in before she pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the wayside. She pulled his closer, wrapping her legs around his waist as he worked on unbuttoning her blouse and pulling it from her body. Once the soft, flimsy material had fallen to the floor, he trailed his fingers up the six pack of her abs before gently cradling her breasts. The amythest purple of her bra was soft against his fingers, and gently, he traced the black lace that lined the top. When his fingers slipped beneath the material to gently stroke her nipple, she tangled her fingers in his dark hair, pulling his closer.

"Zane, I _need you_." She whispered against his mouth, reaching down and working on his jeans. Suddenly clad in only his boxers, she reached down, trailing a hand over his backside and squeezing, pulling him closer.

"Right here in the kitchen? You naughty little minx, you." He joked, pulling her closer. She grinned, capturing his lips in a deeper, more searching kiss.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather rest after your trip, Jo? Zane? It often takes a few hours for the body's heart and pulse rates to return to normal after dealing with different altitudes, and since you were in Halifax-" But neither bothered to listen to AIDA; instead, Jo pulled Zane closer, wrapping her legs tighter around his waist as she slipped her hands into his boxers. He gently trailed his fingers over her body, tugging her bra straps down and pressing soft kisses to the mounds of her breasts before freeing her from her underwear all together. "I don't think this is entirely wise-"

"AIDA, music." Jo gasped as Zane nipped at a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. She dug her nails into his hair, capturing his lips in a searching kiss as their song began to play softly.

"I believe you two should consider the ramifications of your actions before you-" But neither were paying any attention to the house. "You are at a higher risk of pregnancy since you are not using protection-" A gasp escaped Jo's throat as he entered her, and she dug her nails into his back, tugging gently on his lower lip as she deepened the kiss. He tangled his fingers into her long dark hair, twisting it around his fingers and pulling several strands out of her scalp as their passion rose.

* * *

"I would hope you two understand the consequences that could result from your actions." Jo rolled her eyes, snuggling into Zane. They lay in bed, listening to the rain beat against the roof, a carton of rocky road on the nightstand.

"And what might those consequences be, AIDA?" Zane asked, as Jo began lacing her fingers through his. If the house could have sighed in frustration, it would have.

"Unprotected sex has a near ninety-nine percent rate of resulting in unexpected pregnancy, and seeing as you have just returned from your honeymoon, I would hope you would not like to immediately become parents. Might I suggest the Morning After pill, or usage of protection the next time?" Zane snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Jojo, I think your house just gave us the Talk." Jo chuckled, sitting up and grabbing the carton and a spoon. She took a bite.

"I do not know what 'The Talk' is, Zane, and so I hardly believe I'm giving it." AIDA replied.

"Never mind, AIDA, you won't ever have to worry about having it because you never reproduce." Jo replied, scraping the bottom of the carton with her spoon before taking another bite.

"I take it from your context, that 'The Talk' revolves around having children?" AIDA asked. Zane glanced at his wife, who shrugged.

"Kind of." He replied.

"Oh. So in your reference to 'The Talk', it must refer to the reproduction of children- therein the entering of the-"

_"AIDA! ZIP IT!"_ By this point, Zane's face was as red as a strawberry patch.

"Are you all right, Zane? I'm picking up elevated levels in heart rate, blood pressure-"

"I'm _fine, AIDA_!" He winced; his voice hadn't broken like that since he was thirteen. Beside him, Jo laughed.


	13. Who Held Your Hand

**R****if****iuto: N****on Miriena**

**Thanks to crazy4jacksonrathbone for reviewing 12.**

"Mommy?"

She turned, to stare into her daughter's bright blue eyes. "Hey baby girl." She reached up, gently brushing her fingers over her child's cheek. Clarissa watched her mother, frightened. "You're supposed to be at school." The girl swallowed, tears in her eyes.

"Daddy pulled me out early." The child whispered, looking back as Zane laid a hand on her shoulder. He gave her a small smile, before leaning over and pressing a kiss to his wife's forehead. "I wanted to be with you."

"And I want to be with you, baby." She whispered, as the girl wrapped her small arms around her. Jo sighed, breathing her daughter in. It had been a harrowing three months, as Allison and her medical team had struggled to pinpoint the cancer and the origin. Henry had put Jo on paid sabattical, keeping a close eye on Zane and Clarissa while Jo was in treatment. Even with Eureka being the most advanced research facility in the world, pinpointing Jo's cancer was perhaps the trickiest thing ever done. And everyone knew it was because Jo and Allison were close- and had only gotten closer with Clarissa's birth.

"Any word from Allison?" She shrugged, tucking her hand under her pillow.

"Not that I know of. But then again, I've been pretty out of it." She yawned, and after several minutes, Zane leaned close, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Get some rest, Jojo. I'll be back tomorrow. I love you."

* * *

He watched her sleep. After dropping Clarissa off at SARAH, Zane had gone home, showered, and changed into a pair of jeans, a tank and a button down, before returning to the infirmary. He'd slipped silently into the chair at Jo's bed, only to find a steaming cup of Vincepresso and a pastry waiting for him. He hadn't noticed Allison scurry to check on other patients as he moved to Jo's side, but he knew, nonetheless. And silently, he was greatful.

She shifted in her sleep, reaching out for him, like she so often did in the night. Her eyelashes fluttered, but she settled back into sleep. Gently, he reached out, taking her hand, tracing the delicate bones of her fingers, before he kicked off his shoes and removed his hoodie. Then, he moved to the other side of the bed, and climbed onto it, laying beside her. Slowly, he wrapped an arm around her waist, before reaching up and gently turning her head until she was tucked beneath his chin, in a familiar position that brought comfort to both. She whimpered softly, but eventually settled into his embrace, and he lay for hours, listening to her even breathing.

"How long have you been here?"

He looked up, to see Allison watching him, the curtain pulled back around the bed. "Lost track of time." She gave him a soft, sad smile. "I'm sorry, Allison, I just-" But she nodded, understanding, and his heart tugged at the tears in her eyes. To see the woman she considered a little sister going through such a hard time, had to be rough on the maternal doctor.

"If you need anything, Zane, call me. Okay?" He nodded, and watched as she left, leaving them within the silence.

* * *

Her hands were so small, so tiny. Beneath the lights, he could see the faint veins against her skin, and slowly, gently, he traced the bones of each finger, before pressing a soft kiss to each one. Maybe he'd never noticed how tiny her hands were before; come to think of it, everything about his wife was tiny. From her small features to her hands and feet, she was small and petite, and fragile. He brushed a kiss over her hairline, breathing in her scent.

"I am _not_ going to lose you, Jojo, you hear me?" He took a deep breath. "This disease- this cancer- is not going to win. It's not going to rip our family apart like it ripped apart yours when you were a kid. I won't let it, understand? You're going to pull through; you're going to fight it and you're going to win. You're going to beat it, and before you know it, we'll be salsaing at Vincent's Christmas party." He sighed. "And we'll be making love in the cabin by the lake, and going back to Boston and Jersey for Easter and Thanksgiving..." He sniffled, licking his lips.

"I won't allow you to give up. You didn't give up on us once we figured it out, and I won't allow you to give up with this. You're a fighter, Jojo. A survivor. I won't lose you, not like this. You hear me?"

He pressed another kiss to her forehead, glancing up as Allison passed by. Once she was gone, he turned his attention back to Jo.

"You're going to get better, and we're going to have babies- beautiful babies that wreak havoc on Eureka and keep Carter on his toes- and we're going to grow old together; we'll still be salsaing at our fiftieth wedding anniversary, understand, Jojo?" She wrapped her hand around his, nuzzling into his chest in her sleep. He wrapped his arm tighter around her, holding her closer. Her scent enveloped him, and he deeply breathed in that familiar mix of gunpowder, vanilla shampoo and the heady scent of motherhood.

"You hear me, Jojo? Are you listening to me? You won't give up, understand me? I will _not_ allow you to give up. I love you too much to let you give up. I won't lose you. I'll be here, right by your side, holding your hand through all of it, I promise, Jojo. I love you." And with a firm kiss to her hand, he let his eyes close.


End file.
